A freewheel is a direction-switched coupling that is used in a wide range of different applications to decouple a part of a drive train from rotational movement when changing the load relationships. Example uses are in mechanical engineering, e.g., use as a return stop or overrunning clutch. One known example is further the use in the automotive industry as a starter freewheel, where the freewheel also acts as an overrunning clutch. Such a freewheel is known, for example, from DE 10 2008 021 960 A1.
Such a freewheel comprises a sleeve that forms the outer ring and on whose inner surface a clamping ramp contour is formed, wherein clamping bodies, typically rollers or needles, run on these clamping ramps. The sleeve is connected rigidly to the shaft or a housing, which has always required, in freewheels known to date, the use of additional machine elements, such as screws, thrust rings, or the like. Especially for the connection of the freewheel sleeve to a housing made from lightweight metal—which is required more frequently with respect to more and more reductions in weight—additional machine elements, such as thrust rings or screws are absolutely necessary, because otherwise problems can result from any elastic deformation of the freewheel sleeve when torque is applied, as well as from the very different expansion coefficients of the materials being used. The construction of such a sleeve-type freewheel with a lightweight metal housing is consequently relatively complicated.